


The Beckoning Of Christmas Lights

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018 [24]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Christmas Lights, D/s, Daddy/boi, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018, advent calendar fic, being adorable together, late night walks, secretive kisses, squishy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Taskmaster Advent Calendar Dec 25: Christmas LightsJust Greg and Alex walking through Chesham late at night looking at Christmas lights. The perfect way to end this Advent Calendar of Taskmaster Fic. Happy Christmas! <3





	The Beckoning Of Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn’t not make this squishy and adorable. That was the overwhelming emotion I felt from Alex as I wrote this. <3

It’s nice to be here  
Just you and me, hand in hand  
You’re feeling brave tonight, I can tell  
You don’t do this, not normally, but you wanted to see  
All the Christmas lights shining in this little town of mine  
Perhaps we went out late  
Just to make sure no one really saw us as we  
Walked together down the cold windy streets  
I’d follow you anywhere, you know that  
I’d take your hand and follow you  
Anywhere, my Lord, I’ll go  
With you by my side, I never feel scared or alone  
I’m always so much braver when I’m with you at night  
I don’t feel scared of what might happen to us if  
We’re seen by people who don’t understand  
But there’s no one around  
Not tonight, the streets are so empty  
It’s just you and me, and you’re talking softly to me  
About whatever’s on your mind, admiring the festive lights shining for us now  
These over the top displays that make you smile with happiness and joy  
I love making you happy  
I love hearing your laughter too, sir  
But you’re being very quiet just now  
So we don’t accidentally wake anyone up  
But you’re still enjoying it all, holding my hand so well  
And you’re so relaxed tonight  
I love that about you, that you can just not care  
And I know this is going to end with us departing  
I’ll reluctantly let go of your hand  
But you’ll kiss it to tell me  
How much you love me  
All with a promise to come back again to see me very soon  
But I’m not thinking about that at all, not right now, not tonight  
All I care about is walking with you through the streets  
My hand in yours, the night closing in with the weather  
But I don’t care, sir  
I don’t care at all for rain  
Let it rain, let it pour down  
I’m with you, I don’t care, nothing matters when we’re together  
And I live for the secretive little kisses in dark corners  
Away from the street lights  
Away from the windows, from the buildings, from people who might see us  
You kiss me so softly in shadows  
But we’re not ashamed, not at all  
I kiss you back just as eagerly  
I long for your touch  
But we can’t do that tonight, there’s no time, no space  
But when I come next, I’ll give my body to you  
But that’s for later, for now, it’s just the Christmas lights  
You commentate on them all to judge  
The good, the bad, and  
The worst that we find out there  
I’m surprised that you have so many opinions on these matters, my Lord  
But you clearly know what you like, and you don’t see it there  
Not very much, at least, but you do find some gems, without all  
The tat you clearly hate  
Things that don’t belong at Christmas time  
Or things that don’t balance out well  
Or, Heaven forbid, there is no Nativity  
Which I didn’t think you’d care about as much as me  
And yet there was one  
Which broke all of your rules, but you still loved it  
In spite of it all, because it was so daft, it just made you break out laughing  
In the middle of a quiet street  
And I was worried we’d be caught  
But you said, don’t worry  
Let them think that Father Christmas has come early this year  
Making sure all the houses are lit up just right so  
He can find them at night when it’s finally Christmas Eve  
And deliver all the right presents to the children sleeping inside  
And that makes me laugh  
Right along with you at that thought  
But we still don’t linger in case  
We’ve woken someone up, we don’t want to hang around to find out  
So quietly we hurry off down the street, laughing like children who are out far too late  
And you decide that we’ve  
Probably been out long enough, it’s getting late, and you need to start driving back home soon  
But I don’t want to let go  
I don’t want to say goodbye yet  
But you gather me up, kiss me  
Race me all the way  
Back to my house, where you’re laughing, panting hard, we’re tired  
But it was just such a thrill to be out late  
With you, walking down all the dark streets lit up bright  
Holding your hand, looking at Christmas lights  
  



End file.
